Liberté, Liberté Chérie
by titpuce86
Summary: Ecrit pour la 6ème nuit du FOF et le thème "Vol". Quatre Maisons, quatre Attrapeurs, quatre visions du vol et de la sensation grisante de liberté qu'il procure.


Pour la sixième nuit du FOF et le thème « Vol ».

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous ses amis appartiennent à JKR

Rating : K

**Liberté, Liberté Chérie**

La première fois qu'Harry monta sur un balai, enfin plutôt la deuxième, la première ayant eu un peu trop d'adrénaline pour être correctement appréciée, il sut qu'il avait enfin trouvé une chose pour laquelle il était doué. Pas un acte héroïque dont il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir et qu'il serait bien en peine de rééditer. Mais quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Lorsqu'il apprit que son père s'était illustré dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il hésita un instant à refuser d'y être admis. Il ne voulait pas être une copie de ses parents ! Toute sa vie, les Dursley lui avaient répété qu'il était comme ses parents, une perte de temps et d'espace. Et même s'il avait toujours gardé l'espoir, espoir aujourd'hui accompli, que quelqu'un vienne lui apporter la preuve que ce n'était pas vrai, l'habitude d'associer toute comparaison avec ses parents à quelque chose de négatif était trop ancrée en lui pour qu'il s'en débarrasse ainsi.

Mais son père était un Poursuiveur donc Harry pouvait être un Attrapeur, les deux rôles étaient suffisamment différents pour qu'il se fasse sa propre place.

A la fin de sa première année à Poudlard, Harry était sûr d'avoir réussi à se démarquer de son père quand il s'agissait de Quidditch. Après tout durant son premier match, il avait attrapé le Vif d'or d'une manière tout à fait peu orthodoxe il avait sûrement établi un record de vitesse lors du second match et il avait passé son troisième match à dormir, alors que son père n'avait jamais au grand jamais été absent pour un seul de ses matchs, même quand il avait eu l'épaule déboitée après une nuit de pleine lune un peu trop agitée !

Dès lors, Harry Potter était libre de tracer son propre chemin dans les cieux et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

ooOooOooOoo

Cho Chang venait d'une famille très traditionnaliste. Les règles qui régissaient les actions de chacun des membres de la maisonnée étaient strictes et n'avaient pas varié d'un iota depuis des décennies. Résolument patriarcale, la famille Chang offrait peu de possibilité à une jeune femme. Cho avait toujours essayé de mettre le maximum de chances de son côté et sa quête de connaissances venait de là, l'espoir de peut-être trouver quelque chose qui la rende assez puissante et/ou riche pour pouvoir voler de ses propres ailes et ne rien devoir à sa famille. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien trouvé, mais elle gardait espoir. Tant que son père n'avait pas signé pour elle un contrat de mariage, elle était encore libre.

C'est pourquoi elle ne négligeait aucune piste. Puisque la bibliothèque et les connaissances qu'elle contenait ne semblaient pas receler la solution, elle se tourna vers d'autres perspectives. Elle se força à vaincre son vertige et à devenir assez bonne en vol pour être repérée par Roger Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Elle espérait être assez douée pour retenir l'attention de l'un des recruteurs des clubs professionnels. Une carrière professionnelle de joueuse de Quidditch était assez prenante pour qu'elle puisse refuser que son père lui choisisse un époux, surtout si elle avançait l'argument qu'elle ne pourrait par correctement s'occuper de lui. Et puis, avec une carrière même moyennement réussie, elle gagnerait assez d'argent pour être indépendante. Mais pour l'instant, les recruteurs ne semblaient pas pressés de poindre leurs nez. Et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'arrangeait certes pas les choses.

Elle choisit donc une autre voie, une qui lui plaisait beaucoup moins, mais ses choix commençaient à être limités et son père à parler de mariage. Elle avait donc pris l'option peu recommandable de se rapprocher d'un membre du sexe masculin ayant assez d'influence directement ou indirectement pour la libérer de l'influence de son père. Cédric Diggory n'avait pas été son premier choix, mais il avait demandé, ce qui lui évitait l'étape humiliante de faire le premier pas, et son père avait assez d'influence au Ministère pour être à des années lumières au-dessus des Chang en termes de hiérarchie sociale. Mr Chang avait même semblé intéressé lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé que Cédric était son cavalier pour le Bal de Noël. Oui mais voilà Cédric Diggory était mort et son père avait commencé des tractations de mariage avec la famille Rookwood pendant l'été.

C'est pourquoi, sitôt la rentrée arrivée, elle avait cherché avec plus d'ardeur encore un possible prétendant au titre de sauveur de damoiselle en détresse, en l'occurrence elle-même. Et elle avait trouvé sa perle rare et en plus son père ne pouvait absolument rien dire. Après tout, même si les derniers mois, la presse ne lui avait pas été des plus favorables, Harry Potter restait le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, le Survivant et l'héritier de la considérable fortune de la Maison des Potter. Le parti idéal quoi. Et pourtant Cho se retrouvait seule à Pré-au-Lard alors que son prince charmant était parti obéir aux désirs d'une autre.

Ne restait donc plus à Cho que ses deux premières solutions : la connaissance ou le vol. Lorsqu'elle rentra à Poudlard ce soir-là, la Serdaigle s'assura de passer deux heures de plus sur son balai, espérant envers et contre tout pouvoir un jour gagner sa liberté.

ooOooOooOoo

Drago Malefoy, lui, ne se faisait plus d'illusions depuis longtemps. Il savait pertinemment que sa liberté, il ne l'obtiendrait jamais. Que même si par un extraordinaire coup de chance, il était soudainement libéré et de son père, et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il resterait encore prisonnier. Prisonnier de sa réputation, de son statut et même de sa richesse. A cause d'eux, il était déjà fiancé (ou peu s'en fallait) à une fille qu'il détestait et il resterait a vie durant prisonnier d'un carcan de conventions dont il n'avait que faire.

Son seul espace de liberté (et encore), c'était les airs. Après tout, là il pouvait s'illustrer sans crainte du regard froid de son père ou de celui, vide, de sa mère. Et pourtant, même là, il n'était pas tout à fait libre. Lorsqu'il avait osé demander un balai à son père après sa première année, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'à moins de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, il n'en recevrait pas. Et comme, il n'avait aucune confiance en son fils (en avait-il jamais eu un jour ?), Lucius Malefoy s'était empressé de faire parvenir à Marcus Flint six Nimbus 2001 flambants neufs contre la promesse d'intégrer Drago dans l'équipe. Ce dernier aurait de loin préféré passer le même recrutement que les autres, mais une fois de plus il n'avait pas eu voix au chapitre. Et à chaque match contre Gryffondor, Potter l'humiliait un peu plus, renforçant d'autant l'impression négative de son père.

Dans toute cette histoire, le seul point positif était que Drago avait son balai et qu'il pouvait l'utiliser comme bon lui semblait. Au manoir surtout, c'était devenu son seul outil d'évasion possible. Parfois il rêvait qu'un jour, il lui permettrait vraiment de s'évader, qu'un jour, lui, Drago Malefoy, trouverait le courage de dire merde à son père et de partir loin, très loin, là où personne ne lui dicterait ce qu'il devait faire.

Et puis Drago faisait redescendre son balai, ses pieds touchaient de nouveau la terre ferme et en fermant le casier qui renfermait son balai, il refermait la porte sur ses rêves d'enfants. Il était Drago Malefoy, futur Lord Malefoy-Black, presque un titre princier pour la société sorcière. Il était Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, bras droit de Voldemort, et à ce titre futur Mangemort. Il était Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards et tourmenteur des Sang-de-Bourbe et autres traîtres à leur sang. Il était Drago Malefoy, son destin avait été tracé pour lui à sa naissance et il n'avait pas le choix.

ooOooOooOoo

Cédric Diggory aimait son père, vraiment. Mais parfois, Amos Diggory devenait un peu envahissant. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'ancien Serdaigle imposait à son fils des choix dont celui-ci ne voulait pas forcément. Par exemple, il n'avait aucune envie de travailler au Ministère plus tard. Il aurait préféré être Médicomage ou s'il le pouvait joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Mais il préférait ne pas rêver et se contenter de viser Médicomage. Au moins, il était sûr de savoir comment s'y préparer.

Quand il s'était inscrit au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Cédric n'avait jamais pensé être choisi. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de participer. Il avait juste suivi la masse de ses condisciples de Poufsouffle qui voyaient en lui un espoir de gagner la Coupe. C'était là la grande faiblesse de Cédric Diggory : devant l'adversité ou le nombre, il avait tendance à se laisser convaincre, à suivre le mouvement plutôt que d'assumer des opinions contradictoires et risquer de mettre en colère ou pire, de blesser des gens qui lui étaient chers.

C'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais dit à son père que ses exclamations de fierté paternelle, bien que compréhensibles, étaient particulièrement gênantes pour lui et qu'il aurait préféré qu'Amos s'abstienne. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne lui avait jamais non plus dit qu'il voulait être Médicomage. Et la liste aurait pu continuer comme cela longtemps. Et quand il vit la lumière verte se diriger vers lui plus vite qu'il ne pouvait l'esquiver, il eut le temps de regretter de n'avoir jamais osé de sa propre initiative quelque chose demandant plus de tripes qu'un piqué après le Vif d'Or. De n'avoir jamais conquis sur terre cette liberté et cette aisance qu'il possédait dans les airs.

Et voilà c'est fini. Une review pour me donner votre avis ? *regard de chien battu auquel personne ne peut résister*


End file.
